


Cause We're Just Strangers

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Viktor can sense there's something more to the redhead at the bar.





	Cause We're Just Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs Bingo Square I5: Viktor Krum.
> 
> I imagine this taking place some time after Age of Ultron.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Viktor watched as the redheaded girl ordered another drink at the bar. There was something about her that he couldn’t quite place. He could sense her magical power, but it was different… uncontrolled. 

Knocking back his shot, Viktor decided to leave his corner table and approach her. He wondered what a pretty girl like her was doing in this part of town. It wasn’t known to be friendly towards strangers.

“Hello,” he greeted, taking the seat next to her.

She turned and arched a brow at him. Viktor could see that she had sadness in her eyes, and he was sure that she had been crying. “Hi,” she said, her accent thick.

“Vhere are you from?” Viktor asked.

The woman turned back towards him. “Sokovia... you?”

“Bulgaria,” Viktor answered. “Can I buy you your next drink?”

She continued to look at him warily, but nodded. 

“Name’s Viktor,” he said, waving the bartender over. “Another drink for the lady, and I’ll take a beer, vhatever's on tap.”

“I’m Wanda,” she said quietly. 

“Are you visiting?”

“Just passing through,” Wanda said curtly. “I’ve… I’ve lost my brother, and now I’m lost.”

“Ah,” Viktor said, now understanding the sorrow in her eyes. “My condolences.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said quietly. “I mean, I have some place I can go, but I just need some time alone to grieve, you know?”

Viktor nodded. 

“People mean vell, but it can be painful to be surrounded by so many.”

Wanda looked at him, eyes wide. “Yes, that’s exactly it.”

“It vas the same when my mother passed,” Viktor admitted quietly.

“Everyone keeps trying to cheer me up, but I just want to be sad,” Wanda admitted. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“Nah,” Viktor said with a shake of his head. “You need time to grieve and cope before you can move on.” 

“It’s a relief to meet someone who gets it,” Wanda said, letting out a deep breath. “And thank you for the drink.” 

Viktor finished his beer. “Of course. It looked like you could use a little company.” He cracked a smile at her.

“Yes, well, I should be going.” Wanda stood after finishing her drink. “Are you sure you don’t want any money?”

“Of course not,” Viktor said, waving her offer off. “Have a good night.”

“You, too, Viktor.” Wanda smiled at him slightly before leaving the small bar. 

Viktor watched her go, wishing her well on her journey. Finishing his beer, Viktor knew that it was time he headed home himself. His thoughts that night, however, continued to linger on the stranger from the bar.


End file.
